


answer the call

by dizzy



Series: we're all fucking fine 2020 advent fics [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Dan really thinks Phil needs a break from work.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: we're all fucking fine 2020 advent fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035990
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	answer the call

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: _(linked to a very adult video)_

"It's calling you."

Phil glances over, blinking away the light that feels burned into his retinas. It's far too late into the night for him to still be at the computer but tax documents from various business expenses won't gather and email themselves to the right people. 

"Come on," Dan says again. Apparently Phil is taking too long. He rubs his eyes and his vision sharpens and he realizes that Dan's not just on the sofa fucking around on his laptop anymore. 

He's on the sofa fucking around with himself. His cock is out, hard enough that he must have been going at it for a while without Phil even noticing. 

"What?"

"It's calling you," Dan says. "Can't you hear it? Philly, suck me, I want you to suck me..." 

"Dan." Phil tries to aim for stern but it comes out more fondly exasperated. "I'm busy." 

"Yeah, and you could be busy doing something else." Dan sounds drowsy with pleasure and Phil has a brief, stomach twisting jolt of sense memory because usually when he's hearing that voice it means they're in the middle of some sort of fun romp. 

There's nothing fun about taxes. But they do need to be done, and that means the people doing them for Dan and Phil need the information to work with. 

"Look at it," Dan demands, and Phil looks. He looks at Dan's big hand wrapped around it and the way his thumb and forefinger are a tight ring just under the crown of it, foreskin slipping up and down over the head with each minute stroke Dan gives. 

Phil's phone buzzes with another email. It's Martyn, sending over some more of the IRL documents. Both of them are pulling late nights to get this done. 

Martyn probably has less of a distraction. Or if he's distracted too, Phil doesn't want to think about it, because ew, that's his brother and Cornelia might as well be his sister. 

He picks up his phone to read the email and takes none of the words in as Dan makes a throaty, needy sound. 

"Fine," he says, sighing and pushing his chair back from the desk. He takes his phone with him, on some strange concept that this might be the one time in his life that he successfully multitasks. 

Dan lets his hand go flat against his pelvis, fingers spread across his trimmed short pubic hair as Phil leans over him and sinks his mouth down unceremoniously. 

He starts an up and down that doesn't fuck about as his eyes glaze over phrases like _quarterly earnings_ and _small business write-offs_. Dan tastes good and he smells better, like sweat and sex contained to this one area. But Phil doesn't take his time. He doesn't savor it. He's just getting a job done. Just helping a mate out. A life-and-romantic-partner shaped mate. A soulmate, one might even say. (Dan. Dan would say.) 

"Fuck." Dan moans again. "Fuck, yeah. That's it, right there." 

It's far too distracting a sound. Phil's eyes go to the first paragraph of the email again. Martyn needs some sort of response from him. He just can't remember what. 

Dan starts to fuck up into his mouth and Phil finally concedes defeat, putting his phone down on the arm of the sofa. It clatters to the floor but he doesn't even care because Dan's cock is in his mouth and this really is one of his most favourite things ever. 

It doesn't take long, maybe thanks to the fact that winning even something as commonly given as Phil's attention is an aphrodisiac for Dan and maybe because of how long he'd been going at it alone. He reaches up and sinks his fingers into Phil's hair, pulling a bit too tightly, and then he's painting Phil's tongue with thickness and warmth that Phil swallows right down without a second thought. 

Dan breathes his completion heavily, then grins at Phil. "C'mere," he says. "I'll return the favor." 

"Dan..." Phil protests weakly but he lets Dan drag him forward and tug him out through the gap in the front of his pajama pants. There's a brief moment of adjusting for Dan to get a pillow behind the back of his head and Phil to shuffle forward awkwardly in a way that hopefully won't end with either or both of them falling from the sofa. 

And then he's leaning forward, Dan's nose buried in his pubes, being sucked down Dan's throat like bringing him to orgasm is Dan's new mission in life. 

Phil uses what small focus he has left to avoid toppling over onto Dan. He doesn't take his eyes from the sight of Dan fucking his face onto Phil's cock and he's definitely a person that goes for visuals because he also doesn't set any stamina records. The last minute or so is him pushing into Dan's mouth in shallow thrusts before he pulls all the way out to finish himself, come streaking Dan's chin and neck and into his collarbones, puddling in the hollows there. 

"Dan." Phil groans and leans down to kiss him. He gets his come on his own chin where it touches Dan's but he can't even bring himself to care. 

"Sorry," Dan says, very clearly not sorry at all. "You were working too hard. You needed a break." 

"Mhm," Phil says. "This was all for me." 

"Just a selfless act," Dan says, then reaches over and grabs Phil's phone. Phil reaches for it but Dan turns it off before he can. "And now we're going to bed." 

"But-" 

"It's two am," Dan says. "We're going to bed." 

Phil feels a burst of fondness for this version of Dan that understands the importance of bedtimes even though he's struggled with sleep his entire life, and how he extends the care for himself he's learned onto Phil, too. 

Maybe that's what has him saying, "Alright, fine. Let's go to bed."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Sarah who in addition to being an amazing beta reader, also encourages me to not work so hard but maybe uh not exactly like Dan does for Phil.


End file.
